1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device capable of connecting an expansion assembly.
2. Related Art
In today's information explosion era, electronic products are widely used in people's daily life. Along with continuous development of electronic technology, electronic products with humanity and good functionality are also developed. Regarding development and application of personal computers, desktop personal computers (desktop PCs) are first developed, and since the desktop PC is very heavy, it is not easy to be carried around. Therefore, notebook PCs and table PCs that are easy to be carried around are developed.
Input output ports (IO ports) of many tablet PCs are directly exposed, which influences appearances of the tablet PCs, and the exposed IO ports are liable to be contaminated by dusts in the air and oxidized to cause a poor contact. In some of the tablet PCs, a cover is configured to cover the IO port, though the cover has to be first lifted in order to use the IO port, which causes usage inconvenience, and the cover is easy to be damaged due to long-term use. Moreover, since the tablet PC cannot erect on the desk by itself, when a user wants to obliquely erect the tablet PC to facilitate viewing and operating, the user has to hold the tablet PC by hand, which is inconvenient in usage.